Defend
(feral ghoul) (Gunner 1) (Gunner 2) (mirelurk) (raider 1) (raider 2) (raider 3) (super mutant 1) (super mutant 2) (synth 1) (synth 2) (robots 1) (robots 2) (robots 3) (robots 4) (mirelurk 1) (mirelurk 2) (molerat) (deathclaw) (Gunner 1) (radscorpion) (supermutant) (yao guai) (insect) (Gunner 2) (feral ghoul) (trapper) (Minutemen 1) (Minutemen 2) (Minutemen 3) (BOS 1) (BOS 2) (BOS 3)}} Help defend (Settlement Name) are eleven Minutemen radiant quests in Fallout 4, varying in the group attacking the settlement. Quick walkthrough While playing you are notified via on screen text that a settlement needs your help defending it. On arrival you find it under attack, after a successful defense a settler will thank you and initiate a short conversation. Detailed walkthrough A controlled settlement can come under attack from one of several different groups: super mutants, feral ghouls, synths, raiders or Gunners. The quest consists in defending the settlement against the invaders. Once all the invaders have been eliminated the player character can report to the settlement leader. Quest stages Notes * Nothing seems to prevent these attacks from occurring. * Failing to provide assistance can result in damaged defense equipment, generators, crops, and/or a loss of settlers. * On Spectacle Island the settlement can be attacked by a group of mirelurks. * Being allied with the Institute doesn't prevent synths from attacking settlements. The attacking synths and any Gen-3 synths in the settlement can be killed without penalty. Becoming enemies with the Institute again restores the chance of attacking synths to normal, however, if the Institute is destroyed, the chance will be reduced. Bugs * Sometimes the quest objective might mark itself as completed before all enemies are killed. * Sometimes the quest doesn't complete. ** Search inside and outside of the settlement for enemies that have not been killed and kill them. ** Open the console. Target a dead enemy (by clicking on their corpse). Enter the command , exit console and kill the resurrected enemy. This will help in case the kill-counter is missing a kill. ** If on arrival you find your settlers have killed a synth infiltrator you may also find there is no attack incoming. Open the console, and enter the command . The quest will complete. * When defending a settlement against an invasion of synths, the quest may become stuck and uncompletable if the first synth is killed before more can spawn. ** Loading a save before killing the first synth will fix the quest. ** Use console command to list all currently active quests, and find the appropriate quest ID, such as , and then use to complete the quest. * After completing one of these quests, some settlers may get stuck in the "thank you" mode, i.e. constantly thanking you when you try to talk to them, locking out all other options such as trading and bartering. ** This can be fixed by talking to a settler or shop owner from another settlement. ** Also can be fixed by using the console. The bug is triggered when settlers are not correctly removed from the WorkshopAttackDialogueFaction faction by the appropriate script. This faction has the editor id . To solve it, open the console, select a settler then enter command Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests de:Hilf bei der Verteidigung ru:Защитить поселение uk:Захистити поселення